Burned in Effigy
by DernMoldyShorts
Summary: Hermione Granger, Headmistress of Hogwarts, is thrown back to the Marauders era when the battle goes wrong. With barely restrained hostility, she must work alongside an ever suspicious Dumbledore to save her world. But at what price? AU with a bit of Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Burned in Effigy**

 **A/N: So this is a new story that I've had floating around for a while. I've only written a one shot on this site before so I'm really hoping you guys like it and I would love any criticism/suggestions that you guys have! This will be a Hermione centric fic with time travel. I've taken more than a few liberties so if that isn't your cup of tea, you might want to leave. Once again, this will be AU. I have no idea how long this will be so your guess is as good as mine. I have the rating as M but that may change, I expect lots of battle tbh. Anyways! Let's get to the story!**

Hermione sighed as she leaned back in the old velvet office chair. Rubbing her temples, she thought of all the work that remained to be done. It seemed never ending.

There were children to tutor, meals to be planned, Order meetings to attend, people to keep alive. As headmistress to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there was always a to do list floating in the back of her mind. As leader of the Order of the Phoenix that to do list tripled.

Hermione pushed her chair from her table and stood, running her fingers through her wild hair catching on a few snags. She rummaged through her stack of papers as she made her way through the twists and turns to reach the great hall. Tomorrow was an Order meeting, they needed to discuss the information that Remus had brought from the werewolves. Though territorial and infinitely aggressive, most of the werewolves had realized that they were no friend of Voldemort's after the Battle of Hogwarts over three years ago. This war had drug on longer than anyone had hoped.

When the Death Eaters stormed the castle for what we had all hoped would be the final battle, many order members had died. It was anyone's guess who would emerge the victor. It all changed when Harry destroyed the lost diadem. The tenuous hold on humanity that was left in Toms body had twanged. He felt the loss of his Horcruxes. With a yell he had retrieved his snake Nagini and disappeared. He hasn't been seen again. There was no way to tell if he had made more Horcruxes in the time since, Hermione would bet anything that he had, though. Which made their job that much harder.

The great hall was busy as normal. Children of every age running back and forth mixed with adults chatting over their plates. Hermione smiled. It may not be the school she grew up with, but she was proud of what it had become. A little over a year ago, her first business as headmistress had been converting it to a safe house alongside a school. The learning process had taken on the attitude it had in pureblood households by beginning at birth. She was curious to see how much better this approach worked.

Hermione spied her best friend at the head table with a seat reserved for her in the center as always. He was laughing at something his wife said while dishing their son a small pile of peas. Remus had filled out in the years that he has lived in the castle. Regular meals will do that to a person with an ungodly metabolism Hermione thought. She felt an enormous sense of guilt for using his condition for information. As the only Alpha in their ranks, he was the only one that could safely return from the yearly werewolf gatherings. He repeatedly reassured her that he didn't mind but it didn't soothe her conscious.

At that moment, Teddy looked up and saw his favorite Auntie 'Mione approaching the table. His little face lit up as he let out a squeal. She was definitely the favorite.

"How's my favorite little boy in the whole castle!' Hermione gushed as she kneeled to be eye level with the blue haired seven three old.

Teddy frowned.

"I'm not a baby Auntie 'Mione.' his forehead crinkled in a disapproving manner. 'I'm three! I turned three months ago!"

Hermione peeked at Tonks who rolled her eyes. So this was the kind of day it was. She straightened and looked down at the boy with a serious face.

"You're right Teddy, I'm so sorry. Sometimes I forget just how big you are." Hermione winked at him, he grinned in return happily going back to his peas.

She sank into the chair next to Remus letting loose a puff of air. He chuckled.

"Long day, Love?" Remus smiled.

"You have no idea. Evan Jareds over there _must_ be Finnegan's long lost son.' she pointed to a young blond boy seated halfway down the hall. 'There is simply no other explanation for _two_ explosive personalities to have passed through our doors without a commonality."

Remus grinned.

"You're a good Headmistress Hermione, an even better teacher. You'll figure something out, you always do. Now eat." He replied as he slid a bowl of stew towards you. ' We have an Order meeting tonight and you need to be focused to deal with the twins. I saw them sneaking into the Room of Requirement earlier. I don't even want to know what they're planning for us today."

"I requested an all members meeting. Narcissa and Draco will be there today.' Hermione rolled her eyes.' The day they don't torment that man will be the day hell itself freezes over"

Hermione glanced at her plate, picking up her spoon and began her dinner she mulled over the agenda for the meeting. No room for error. That was her motivation and the sentence had gotten her through some tough times. It wouldn't fail her now.

The order meeting started as normal. Hermione stood in the front going over the recent plans enacted and the new intelligence that she had received. Remus was on her right hand side as second in command, he followed with the news he carried from the werewolf clans. Hermione and he had already gone over it in depth but she asked questions anyway to make sure everyone knew the situation. All in all, there wasn't much change from the clans. They were on watch for suspicious activity. They would come when the Order called for aid. Now get out of my Damn territory, normal.

Before the meeting closed, Hermione stood to explain the real reason behind the meeting.

Hermione cut a glance to her left to see a very uncomfortable Draco and Narcissa Malfoy sandwiched between the Weasley twins. They looked much too smug to be innocent and Draco looked ready to explode. She tried to hide her smile before remembering why they were there. The smile promptly dropped from her face.

"I'm sure some of you are wondering why you're here, our meetings aren't normally so full. Last month Padma Patil volunteered for what was supposed to be an easy trip to visit our allies in America. MACUSA has promised us aid should we need it and their full support for our resistance operation. She was supposed to check that our allies still stood by their word and give them an update, end of mission.' Hermione took a deep breath.' However, we lost contact last month and Padma has missed our last two check ins, we are concerned."

The room exploded into whispers, many saying that she had deserted and some saying they should have been informed earlier. Hermione tapped her nails on the edge of the table giving them a few seconds to get it out. Hermione checked the clock, 7:00 pm. They need to wrap this meeting up.

"Alright, Alright' Hermione yelled. ' Quiet, that's more than enough! It was supposed to be a simple mission so obviously action must be taken. Any suggestions? I've already contacted MACUSA and they have sent someone to her rooms and nothing seems out of place. They have no idea."

Draco cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Have you considered that she was, uh, taken?"

"Yes, I have. I plan to take tomorrow to rework the wards around Hogwarts. I've been doing what I can when I can but the energy it will take is something that I need to store first. I've been saving since I got the news and I should be ready. If they took her then there is the chance they have the information to find and enter Hogwarts, we cannot take any chances."

Draco nodded, appeased. There was a somber air as they realized there wasn't much to do but wait and hope she came back. The meeting was dismissed as everyone said their farewells and made plans to meet for dinner sometime soon. Their moods considerably dampened from the news, they were more reserved than usual. Well, maybe not everyone.

"So Granger,' Fred whispered in her ear, scaring a scream from her throat. 'Calm down, It's just us!"

"Fred! You can't do that! I'm a hardened war hero! I could have killed you!" Hermione griped. A small smile twitching the corners of her mouth.

"Aww, 'Mione you couldn't hurt us. It's cute to think you might try.' George grinned, sidling up to her left side. ' We just wanted to check in on our favorite girl."

"See how life was treating you.' Fred picked up.

" Maybe ask you for a drink." George continued.

"While that is very sweet of you boys,' Hermione hid her smile. ' It was just as sweet when you asked me last time, and the time before that. I believe I said no those times, also."

The twins smiled, Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, but we didn't bring gifts those times,' Fred began.

"This time we have come more prepared." George pulled a box of chocolates from thin air.

Hermione's eyes popped, that was strictly against the laws of magic!

"We come bearing gifts!' Fred smirked, pulling a bottle of wine also from thin air.

"For the most beautiful-'

"Graceful-'

"Ravishing-'

"Clever-'

George paused, eyes cutting to the side as he obviously tried to remember his line. Hermione laughed.

"Beautiful?" George guessed with a slight cringe.

"We already said beautiful you great dolt! You were supposed to say sublime. Sublime you wanker!" Fred sighed, disappointed. Turning to Hermione with apologetic eyes.

"So what do ya say 'Mione? One date?' Her eyes met theirs in resignation.

"Fine, one date! Only if you promise to show me how you did that." The twins whooped in victory, crushing her between them.

"Now I _must_ go, I need to check the wards before bed. I need sleep for altering them tomorrow. I'll see you both tomorrow."

The twins smiled, bidding her farewell before they started down the corridor whispering between themselves.

Hermione rounded the corner on her way to her rooms and ran into Remus. He had obviously been eavesdropping by the smug grin on his face.

"Finally gave in did ya 'Mione?"

"Shut it, you." Hermione smiled with a small blush.

Remus chuckled.

"You really should have accepted sooner, they've been chasing you for years! If they had shown this kind of dedication to their schoolwork they'd be running the world right now."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty busy these days. I don't really have time for things like that." Hermione deflated. The strain of the day catching up to her in a rush.

"Hey, hey.' Remus grabbed her arm stopping her. ' We're still alive Hermione, you can't forget that. We're still fighting, yes. But you can't forget to live your life in the meantime or what's the point?Do you think Harry and Ron would have approved?"

Hermione sniffled, chastened.

"No, they wouldn't have. I know, I know.' She wiped her eyes.' I just miss them so much sometimes. I can't believe they're really gone."

They made the last turn before her room and stopped, leaning against the weathered stone walls.

As soon as Hermione's side made contact with the stone, she knew something wasn't right. The blood drained from her face. They were here.

Remus noticed the change.

"What is it Hermione? Is it Hogwarts? What's going on?"

As a result of being Headmistress, the castle was able to connect with her and it was especially clear when she touched it. All of the magic over the years had seeped into the very walls of the castle making it sentient. Hermione had been cooped up in these walls for so long that she had developed a unique relationship with the castle. Going so far as to uncover more of its secrets than had been known in centuries. Right now the castle was screaming at her. Danger!

"Fuck!' The castle was projecting visions into her mind, the scene from outside the castle. There were Death Eaters everywhere, they were thoroughly surrounded. ' They're here. Get everyone that's able to the front doors now!"

Hermione took off down the hall, skidding to a stop by the front doors, she sat on the floor and focused on the wards. She could see the wards in her minds eye. Various colors layered on top of one another meshing at the borders. Each was connected to the last and merging with the next. It really was a beautiful piece of magic. She needed to keep it strong until everyone was ready. The deja vu was almost sickening.

She reached deep into herself until she _felt_ her magic, grabbing a handful she tugged. Hermione projected it into her wards imagining the colors becoming more vivid, more _solid._ She couldn't hold this for long.

A few minutes later saw the Order and the older students running towards her. Dressed and ready for battle, she felt a small burst of pride. At least she did, until she thought about the multitude that waited for them outside the wards. They didn't have a chance, but they had to try.

Releasing her hold on the wards, Hermione stood and walked to Remus.

"Tonks and Teddy are safe?' she questioned.

"She's with all of the children, a last defense with some of the other mothers." She gave a sad smile.

And with that, the front doors blew open and all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Burned in Effigy**

 __ **Chapter 2**

 **A/N: So I just wanted to go ahead and get the second chapter up to give you guys a bit of a feel for this story. I'm not sure of my thoughts on it so any comments would be greatly appreciated. I'm not sure if I will continue so if you like it, let me know and I'll keep writing. Thanks in advance! I also had to switch some dates around so if things don't line up exactly, well I'm sorry but I tried.**

 __ _Releasing her hold on the wards, Hermione stood and walked to Remus._

 _"Tonks and Teddy are safe?' she questioned._

 _"She's with all of the children, a last defense with some of the other mothers." She gave a sad smile._

 _And with that, the front doors blew open and all hell broke loose._

The battle was gruesome. Everywhere Hermione looked was another fallen body. Long time friends and young students alike lay in the wreckage. No one was spared. She was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. From experience, she wouldn't feel clean for weeks after all of this death.

Hermione stepped over another body as she scanned the area for her next opponent. A cry ripped through the air and she whirled trying to find the source. A young boy lay on the ground wandless with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange towering above him.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed with a maniacal look in her eye. She was enjoying it. Hermione saw red. She knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of that curse.

"Bellatrix you _raging_ bitch! What the _fuck_ are you doing to my student?" Hermione charged towards the older witch. Brilliant she was, subtle she was not.

Bellatrix ended the curse and turned with a sneer.

"Does the wittle mudblood want to play? Are you grown enough to play with the big girls now? You better watch your tone _filth_ , before I make you regret it even more."

Hermione had enough. A nonverbal sectumsempra shot from her wand, the glowing white light bathing the womens snarling faces. Bellatrix deflected with a twitch of her wand.

"You'll have to try much harder than that, Dearie." Her sing song voice grated on Hermione's ears. The little girls voice just solidifying the madness she knew lurked in the dark witch.

Hermione shot a blood curdling curse at Bellatrix and she dodged it, eyebrows shooting to her hairline.

"My my we _have_ been busy. Has Gryffindor's golden girl learned some dark magic? Did you _want_ it Mudblood? Do you want me to _hurt_?' She giggled in glee firing a bone breaker at Hermione. 'When I Avada'd your dear friend Molly I wanted it. I wanted her to _hurt_. The same with your little lover boy Ron. I didn't get that kill but Dolohov sure loved to brag about killing the nitwit blood traitor."

Hermione blocked the spell. Without pause she flicked her wand and cast her first Avada Kedavra with all the rage she possessed. Bellatrix bragging had loosed her fury and this witch would die. Today. What she wasn't prepared for was Bellatrix own Avada. The vivid green lights burst from their wands before clashing at the half way point. Hermione grit her teeth and threw even more of herself into the curse. Bellatrix eyes widened in surprise. The meeting point of their curses hissed and spit out lights and angry sparks.

Something was wrong, Hermione could feel it in the air. Hogwarts was reaching for her through their connection. It screamed that something wasn't right. This magic was too much.

Hermione scrunched her brow in confusion. She prepared to end the curse and roll from the fallout. Before she could act on it, the earth started to shudder. The air grew heavy and seemed to vibrate. The energy in the air caused both womens hair to frizz more than ever, it crackled at the ends and sparks shot from their fingertips. A quick glance at Bellatrix proved she was just as confused.

Suddenly a shimmering light formed around the women as their curses fizzled out like they had never existed. Hermione stepped forward, keeping a close eye on Bellatrix, and touched the wall of light. It was solid, she could feel an undercurrent of energy flowing through it into her, into the earth. It wrapped around both women in a blinding light. Nausea like she had never known formed in her gut with a dizzying effect. And just like that it was gone. It was like throwing a breaker, the light, the nausea, and the dizziness all disappeared. Looking beyond where the light had been, Hermione had half a second to register her surroundings.

They had somehow appeared in the great hall. Students were everywhere and they were all currently staring in open mouthed shock at the women in the middle of the floor. With a fraction of a second for hesitation, Hermione muttered a quick spell to slice her palm and slammed it to the floor.

"Praesidio" Hermione murmured under her breath. She felt the castle shudder in surprise before it quickly responded to her demand. The floor shook as a dome of stained glass burst from the floor enveloping the dueling witches. Made from the castle, it was near impenetrable. Reinforced with the magic from the sentient castle, it also drew from the core of the headmistress.

Hermione turned to Bellatrix, Her face was pale, she looked wary.

"Where are we, little girl? What have you done?" She screeched.

Hermione didn't bother with an answer, she fired spells at lightening speed. There were children here to protect and she'd be damned if this bitch touched one of them.

Bellatrix barely had enough time to block as she scuttled back. Hermione backed her to the far side of the dome. A quick expelliarmus took care of her wand. She sent a nonverbal silencing charm to eliminate the threat of wandless magic. When she was close enough, she drew back her fist and punched her as hard as she could across the face. She felt and heard the sickly crunch of her nose breaking. The witch went down, stunned from the bodily attack. Hermione laughed, it was a rough, bitter sound. Bellatrix looked at her with wide eyes. As a last ditch effort she waved her hand with an attempted accio. Hermione felt the stolen wand in her hand twitch. She grinned as she snapped it in half. Without a second thought, Hermione sent a slicing charm and slit the witch's throat. Then set the body on fire.

Hermione collapsed to the ground. Dead. Bellatrix was dead. The body was gone, the order had gotten into the habit of burning all of the dead to prevent inferi. That was one less thing she had to take care of. She took a deep breath in. As she came down from her adrenaline rush, she noticed the push on her mind. Hogwarts was trying to speak with her.

 _Who are you? Where did you come from? How are you the Headmistress?_ It whispered to her mind. Hermione paused in confusion. Hogwarts didn't recognize her?

"I am the Headmistress, Hermione Granger." she murmured down the bond.

 _Albus Dumbledore is the current Headmaster, I do not know you._

She pushed the memories of her installation two years ago towards the castle. She felt it slowly flipping through the memories, examining them one piece at a time.

 _I see. I do not know how this is possible. You are from the future, Headmistress Granger. It is currently the year 1979._

1979\. Hermione's head spun. She was back in time again, but this was worse. So much worse. She needed a plan. Quickly. Hermione groaned as she remembered that she was in the great hall, surrounded by children that would grow up to be her mentors. And Albus Dumbledore, she would have to deal with the meddling old man _again._

There was nothing to be done for it. Hermione stood and began casting the charms to clean herself up before banishing the pile of ashes that used to be Bellatrix Lestrange. With a quiet command, the dome began to lower itself back into the ground revealing Hermione to the near empty room.

The staff all stood in a loose ring around her with wands drawn and bodies tense. The room had been evacuated as there were no children to be seen. Hermione slowly raised her hands, wand securely tucked into her side holster in plain view.

Dumbledore was the first to break the silence, a calculating look in his eye.

"Who are you, how were you able to enter my school?" He demanded.

"I am Hermione Granger. I cannot tell my full story until we are in private. I come seeking asylum. May I have a private audience with you Headmaster?" She prayed she looked nonthreatening. Fat chance as they had just witnessed her murder a witch. What a day.

There was a breathless pause as Dumbledore considered her request.

The strain of expending so much magic was quickly catching up with Hermione. She felt her muscles begin to relax involuntarily. Her magic started receding into her body to repair and replenish. She wouldn't last much longer and she needed to be safe. She raised her wand causing the staff to tense.

"I, Hermione Granger, swear on my magic that I am here as an ally of Hogwarts and the Order. I will knowingly cause no harm to its occupants so long as they do not force my hand." Golden sparks shot from the end of her wand and she cast a quick lumos to solidify that she was not lying.

Dumbledore sighed, "Follow me."

"Albus!" Professor McGonagall gasped. 'We don't know her! This could be trap!" She cast a wary eye towards Hermione. Hermione flinched. Seeing her favorite teacher doubt her hurt a little more than she cared to admit. Especially after how close they had become before her death.

"I understand Minerva, but there is nothing to be gained by standing here arguing all night. Excuse us." With that he turned and swept out the doors.

Hermione edged around the teachers as she followed him to his office.

It was strange, really, how alike everything was. If it wasn't for the bearded man she was currently following, she could almost believe nothing had happened. The castle looked the same and felt like home. She could still feel the walls whispering to her as she ran her fingers across the stone while she walked. An intense feeling of homesickness punched her in the gut. Would she ever see any of them again?

It was currently 1979 so Remus would have just graduated with the rest of the Marauders. Lily and James should become pregnant with Harry soon. So much to do, so much to do.

When they finally reached the Headmasters office, Hermione sank into the chair offered and began to think about how she would present herself. Dumbledore allowed her a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Can I interest you in a lemon drop, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore offered.

Hermione smirked. Combative it was.

"I think I'll pass on that, and on the light dosage of veritaserum it contains." She flashed a winning grin. Oh, she knew what he was doing. Though not technically illegal since it was such a tiny dose, it was definitely enough to make you say more than you should.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you? I believe you owe me that much at least."

"My name is Hermione Granger, I am from the year 2001. I was Headmistress of this castle when the walls were breached by Death Eaters and I was sent to the past by. . unexplained temporal magics."

Dumbledore stared, lost in his thoughts. Though he didn't seem inclined to throw her out on the streets, she didn't really trust his goodwill.

"I have no intention to compete for your position. I still have access to the castles magics which I cannot control. I would like to stay on as a teacher while I accomplish what must be done in this time. In the future we have failed. Voldemort will be temporarily defeated in a short time but he will return. Stronger than ever. Our war is much worse than yours ever was. The Order is decimated and Hogwarts has become a refuge of sorts. I believe a more. . Proactive stance is needed in this timeline."

"Magic is a finicky thing Ms. Granger. One must not play about in time.' Dumbledore smiled, his twinkle absent. Hermione didn't trust him one bit. "Why don't you share your plans with me and we can work to improve them. Two brains are better than one, are they not?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"You don't know who he is yet, but I always warned Harry that you were craftier than you let on. The doting grandfather is just a facade." Hermione placed both of her hands on his desk, raising from her seat. "You have no authority over me _Albus_. I will come to you when necessary just as I will to the rest of the staff. I have equal jurisdiction within these walls no matter how either of us feels about it. I will stay on to teach. If you have need of me, that is. Or I can be a 'reasearch assistant' if you would prefer. I don't particularly care as lomg as I have access to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore did not seem pleased in the slightest, she felt a moment of regret for barging in and making demands. She was honestly surprised it was working so well.

"Our defense professor, Rowan Jacobs, hurt himself last fall. I have taught the classes myself this year but I don't seem to have the time. You can fill in."

"Thank you. I will show myself to my rooms." She stood to leave.

Hermione paused with her hand on the door and turned to look at him one last time. He was glaring in anger.

"I am here to fix things first and foremost. Do not forget that we are on the same side. I may not approve of your methods but we both want the same thing. An end to Tom Riddle. I know where the Horcruxes are and I know how to destroy him.' Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in shock. 'I am a boon, Albus. Not a curse. I expect an Order meeting to be called at the first availability."

She turned and left the room. Maybe her speech would help the old coot to remember the real enemy.

Hermione made the trek to her new rooms, thankful to finally have somewhere to sleep. She was exhausted. Her magic was almost entirely depleted. She would likely sleep for a day or two.

Hermione groaned. Her new students likely saw her grand entrance. That would be wonderful to explain. Maybe she could use it to her advantage. Become the Snape of the seventies. If she was scary enough, they wouldn't ask questions, right? Hermione grimaced, suddenly feeling sympathy for all of the teachers she and her boys and questioned.

The teachers quarters were nice, a bit worn but that was to be expected. Mostly they were just bare. She would have to start with a new wardrobe when she woke up. Starting from scratch was never fun.

She trudged to her new bed and without further ado, collapsed face forward and fell into a deep, replenishing sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yes, yes.** **I** **started this story then disappeared. I really am sorry and will try to do better. In my defense, it's been a busy year. I've had a baby and lost both a brother and grandmother. I've decided to continue but I'll go ahead and warn you that my updates won't be regular. I promise not to abandon it though, it just might take me a while to finish this story. As always, criticism is always welcomed and greatly encouraged. How will I get better without any help? Any ideas you have are also welcome, I have a general idea where I want this story to go but nothing concrete. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Friday dawned bright and early as Hermione cracked open her sleep crusted eyes to a blaring alarm. Casting a quick tempus, she sighed at the realization that she would have to rush to get ready. She scrambled out of bed, the cold stone floors doing more to wake her up than the alarm. God, she missed the castle. Well, everything but the freezing ass floors anyway.

Hermione rummaged through the tissue wrapped bundles at the foot of her bed, searching for a full outfit. She had owled Madame Malkins her measurements and requirements first thing after she woke up the day before. Clothes were definitely her top priority seeing as how she had literally nothing with her. They had, thankfully, arrived in time though she hadn't been able to try anything on. She yanked on her white blouse and black trousers before hurriedly covering them with a cool grey colored robe. Ir was good not to be confined to the girls dress code anymore. Changing the uniform from woolen tights to warm trousers had been one of her first changes as Headmistress in her time and something she intended to discuss with Albus soon. Bloody men and their lack of understanding of womens clothing.

She shut the door to her chambers and stepped into the corridor, fighting with her wild hair the whole way. When she had at last wrangled the long curls into the tightest french plait she could muster, she was standing outside the dining hall. This would be her first meal with the staff. She had been too busy the day before and had slept straight though the day before that. Would it be too amiss of her to go back to bed and just avoid this whole bloody thing?

Taking a deep breath, she mustered her courage and stepped through the doorway. There was a noticeable drop in noise as she continued through the great hall before she found her seat and gratefully sank down next to Minerva.

"Good morning Miss Granger. I trust that you found your accommodations to your liking?" The elder woman questioned with steel in her voice. She still didn't trust her. As much as Hermione applauded that decision, Minerva always did have a good head on her shoulders, it still cut her deeply to see one of her best friends and role models look at her with such deep seated distrust.

"Yes, the bed was more comfortable than I'm used to actually. I'm very thankful to be here." Thankful, yes that was another word for it she thought as she heaped a pile of bacon and potatoes on her plate.

Minerva's eyes softened slightly, she could physically see the stress on the younger womans gaunt face. Wherever she had been before, it was certainly not a relaxing atmosphere.

"Well, we are thankful that you are here," she replied, extending an olive branch." Albus is not young enough to handle both the responsibility of Headmaster and Defense teacher. Do you have a curriculum planned? I believe our last professor, Master Jacobs, left his behind if you would like them. He was a decent lad so they shouldn't be too horrible." A wry smile flitted across her face.

Hermione outright laughed."Had a few bad professors then?" she asked, already knowing the answer. The class was still cursed in this time leading to a few outrageous professors that Remus _still_ loved to complain about. If half of the stories were true- which was completely unsure about- she didn't blame him. Who would keep a swooping evil as pet in a _school_ of all places?

"Yes, to put it lightly," she said with a huff. "It's a miracle of miracles anyone in the past few years was able to pass their NEWTS."

"Well, I don't know how long I'll be here but I'll do my best." With that, the two women lapsed into a comfortable silence to finish their breakfast.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk in the front of the classroom patiently waiting for her students to file in. For her first day, she planned to go with a lecture on expectations with a few ground rules. After that, she would resume with the previous teachers lessons with a few additions from the curriculum she had designed as headmistress. She realized within the first thirty seconds she would have to change her plans.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third years slowly filed in with curious faces and barely restrained excitement. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes behind her lids, she would have to give them _something_ before they would focus. Gathering her thoughts on what would be safe and appropriate to tell the children, she drew a deep breathe.

"I'm sure by now you know my name but I'll say it anyways. My name is Hermione Granger, though you may call me Professor Granger." She fluidly rose from her seat and flicked her wand to the black board. Scrolling cursive was left behind as the chalk flew across the board writing her name for the class to see. "My qualifications are more than satisfactory and I dare say I will be a better teacher than many you have already experienced." She loosed a wry grin as the students chuckles filled the room. "Any questions? I suggest you get them out today because I won't be answering anymore later."

The majority of the students raised their hand eagerly. A rarity, she was sure. She called on a small blonde Ravenclaw , checking her notes as she went to find her name.

"Miss Partridge, is it?"

The small girl nodded. "Why were you so injured when you came here? Who was that witch with you? How did you apparate into the school? I've read Hogwarts a History and it specifically says-" Hermione groaned, she should have went with a Hufflepuff.

"The witch that-" she paused to think of a suitable word in place of saying leapt through a space time continuum only be blasted to smithereens, it was difficult." -arrived with me, was a member of an opposing force that my comrades and I had been trying to overtake for the past few years." Give or take a decade or two. "There were complications that triggered some complex magics. They transported me here, which was prearranged."By the castle, but that counted, right? " Prefessor Dumbledore was just unaware who would be coming or that it would be in such a - spectacular manner." she finished with a grimace.

Some of the students nodded in barely restrained excitement, what a change from the previous teachers, while others regarded her with a suspicious air. More hands quickly shot into the air and Herrmione called on a brunette Hufflepuff, "Are you okay now?"

Hermione smiled at the care in her tone. Hufflepuffs.

"Yes, I have recovered , on to class. We will be beginning with dangerous creatures. Can anyone explain to me Scamanders scale compared to the traditional Fawcett scale of risk?

* * *

The pulsing pain behind her eyelids reminded Hermione just how long it had been since she had actively taken part in teaching classes. Her time had been so filled as Headmistress that she had passed those duties off long ago. She missed it, even if these children aggravated her to no end with their curiosity. She couldn't really blame them as she thought back to her own school days.

Sitting up in her chair, she dug underneath the piles of paper for the scroll she had tossed haphazardly to her desk two classes ago. That particular class had been a _nightmare_ with the in depth questions the students had hurled at her for well over a half hour. She had stuck as close to the truth as possible but she couldn't exactly tell her life story could she? She was already breaking about two dozen laws as it was, she didn't want to add traumatizing twenty-one twelve year olds to her list of sins.

Smoothing the parchment, she quickly reread it to be certain of the time Albus had asked to meet with her. Five thirty, which was in approximately fifteen minutes. She assumed it was for an order meeting and had been sick with anticipation ever since her eyes had first scanned the missive.

She was going to see them again, all of her old friends and comrades. But they wouldn't know her. She didn't quite comprehend a world where she wouldn't have Remus but she knew it would sucker punch her sooner rather than later. No matter, she would just rebuild their friendship. Surely if they could do it once they could do it again? She had decided to come clean about her circumstances, she would approach him after the meeting and explain. She was certain that Remus would come to feel the same as he had in her souls were of the same cloth, no matter the time or dimension. Which was also something to think about.

Was this another dimension or just another time? Was it a linear or lateral move? She would have to do some research but either way, her future would not exist here. It had taken no consternation on her part, she didn't hesitate with her choice. She would change everything no matter what.

Collecting her canvas bag from the bottom drawer of her desk, Hermione stood and headed for the Headmasters office. She ran her fingers along the wall as she walked, more out of habit than actual curiosity. The castle greeted her warmly pushing images of children laughing and completing school work, she caught a few glimpses of students gossiping about the new defense professor and comparing the different questions she had answered for each class, she chuckled. Students hadn't changed much no matter the decade.

Standing at the foot of the stone gargoyle Hermione suddenly realized she didn't know the password. A purposeful move on Dumbledore's part if she had to guess. She suddenly questioned her ability to get through the next few hours with the old man let alone the decade.

"Pepper imps, lemon sherbet, chocolate frog, sugar quill, blood pops, rasb-" Her guessing monologue was suddenly cut off by a low voice behind her.

"These are the times that try men's souls." The man behind her rasped with a vaguely familiar voice. Hermione whirled around and was met with the stunning sight of a very young, very handsome, and very alive Sirius Black.


End file.
